La Vie Couture
by pastelkhaleesi
Summary: Diana Terra dives head first into a world of fashion, fame, and romance. Where will her story take her? *takes place in the Trendsetters universe*
1. Chapter 1: Genesis

**Hey babes! If you follow my other stories, you'll know I've been away for a while. I can't say that I'll begin updating my stories consistently, since I'm not going to make promises I don't know if I'll keep, but I will say that I've been bit by the writing bug recently.**

 **I also recently picked up my copy of Style Savvy: Trendsetters from when the 3DS had just come out. I've always been quite the girly girl, so I played the hell out of that game when I was younger. For nostalgia's sake, I started a new game and I thought to make a story out of my playthough, so here it is I guess. . .**

* * *

 _~ Genesis ~_

The boutique was sandwiched between a small cafe/bakery and an even tinier diner. It's name: Mira Luna.

It looked to be a sophisticated place, and the mannequin in the window displayed quite a bold, street-style outfit. I stand there mesmerized.

"Amazing outfit, isn't it?" I hear from behind me. "I don't blame you for staring."

I turn to face a rather tall girl (taller than me anyway) with long brown hair and grey-blue eyes. Her classy makeup makes me think she could be a model.

"Well, that mannequin didn't dress herself, I promise you!" she says while trying to balance the large boxes she's carrying. "Styling an ensemble like that isn't easy. But I can tell just by looking at you that you know all about coordination!" She looks my outfit up and down. "Come inside for a second to see our selection of fashion items! And open that door for me, will you?"

"No problem," I say as I push open the door to the boutique. The inside of the store is just as bold and sophisticated as the outside. Some of the clothes hang from gold metal racks, others are folded into stacks on glass tables. The industrial metallic walls give the place a very distinctive glow. Overall, the place is dressed to impress (pun intended).

"Thanks! That was very helpful of you," the brunette says.

"It's really no trouble!" I say as I brush my hair behind an ear.

"So . . . welcome to Mira Luna, the most stylish boutique in town!" she says, gesturing to the store around her. "Of course, I'm the manager, so I'm probably biased. But we do sell some wonderful fashion items here."

"I see," I say, taking another look around to admire the clothes.

"Yeah, I normally have someone make deliveries for me, but my usual guy was out, so I had to do them myself!" she begins to ramble. "Oh, forgive my manners. . . My name is Michaela. I'm the manager here."

"Nice to meet you," I say, shaking her hand. "I'm Diana. Diana Terra."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Diana," Michaela tells me, smiling. "Ah, yes! Thanks for helping me with the door. Those boxes are heavier than they look!"

"Again, it was really no problem-"

"I simply must repay you somehow . . ." Just as she says this, the bell above the door rings. "Hm? A customer? Fantastic!" Michaela turns to check the door. "I have to go see if she needs anything. I'm devoted to my customers . . . Ah, the life of a shop manager!" She starts to ramble again before cutting herself off. "Ah, wait here a little while longer, okay? I'll be right back!"

As Michaela helps the customer, I look through one of the racks of clothes. But when I hear the dressing room curtain slide open, I turn my head to see what Michaela put her in.

"What do you think? Not half bad," Michaela asks. The customer nods, an absolute awe-struck look on her face. "I . . . am . . . speechless" she says. "This outfit is like something out of a dream. It's like a work of art!"

I silently agree with her, the outfit was definitely working on her. Most of the outfit was quite grown-up and feminine, but the bright-colored floral skirt brought a certain touch of bold that made the outfit fun and versatile.

"Those colors are so hot right now. And that brand is one of the most popular in the industry!" Michaela glows. "What do you think, Diana?" she asks, turning to me.

"That bold style is perfect for you," I say simply.

"Such insight!" Michaela jumps in. "You know a lot about fashion, don't you?

"I guess," I say giggling.

"How very interesting . . ." Michaela says, lost in her own world for a moment.

"You really think it looks good on me?" the customer asks, to which I respond promptly. "Definitely!"

The customer smiles brightly. "I'm glad to hear you say it! I love this outfit too!"

"And we're not even paying her to be nice," Michaela jokes. "So you know she really does like your look!"

After the customer leaves, Michaela and I resume our conversation.

"Well, well, well! That was incredible, Diana!" Michaela gushes. "You really do know a thing or two about fashion, don't you? I could tell just by looking at your eyes. And your outfit!"

"Well, thank you!" I say in between Michaela's ramblings.

"Maybe you could wo-" the bell above the door cuts her off again. "Oh, another customer? They're coming in droves today! Well, a busy store is a successful store."

"Hi there! Nice place!" the customer says. She's short like me, but still a bit taller than my 5'2 frame. She's got a nautical themed outfit on, which works quite well with her tousled ponytail updo. "I was walking by and suddenly had an urge to buy jeans."

"Diana, why don't you help her find some?" Michaela asks me.

"Me? Are you sure?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah, why not. You know what you're doing. I have a feeling you'll be a natural at this."

"Well, okay then."

The customer pops back into the conversation. "I can tell by what you're wearing that you've got a good sense of style!" I blush at the compliment. "Like I said, I'm looking for a new pair of jeans," she continues. "I'm thinking simple and comfortable."

"No problem!" I say as I make my way over to a rack of jeans. I pick out some simple straight-leg jeans, the color matching some of the blues in her shirt. "What about these?" I say, letting her take a look.

"Wonderful! I was hoping to find something every bit as simple as those!" she exclaims. "I'll try them on right now."

As she emerges from the dressing room in her sailor-chic getup, I can tell she's glowing by the look in her eyes.

"I'm super glad I tried these on! They're really growing on me." she says. "I've always been fascinated by fashions this simple. I'm so happy, I'm starting to feel a little faint!" I puts her hand up to her forehead.

Michaela helps the girl pay, and on her way out she says to me "Nice to meet you, Diana. Hopefully I'll see you around town!" Now I was glowing.

"Aha! Just as I suspected," Michaela says as the boutique door closes. "You were able to choose the perfect item for that customer. Such natural taste is a rare gift! It's almost like you knew those jeans would really fit that customer's style."

"Well, of course I did." I say laughing a little. "I wouldn't have recommended them to her otherwise."

"Hey!" Michaela suddenly exclaims. "I've got a wild idea! This may be a little sudden, but I've been searching for a new assistant to help out in the shop. Any idea where I'm going with this? Come on! How about it? Do you want to work here at this boutique?"

In a spur of the moment decision, "I'll take the job!" I exclaim.


	2. Chapter 2: Life Is A Fairytale

**Hi again! The first two or three chapters of this story are going to be pretty slow, so bear with me. Also yes, all my MCs have to have pink hair: I like to put a little of myself into the appearance of my main characters.**

 **In another wave of nostalgia, I remembered an old Tiffany Giardina song called "Life Is A Fairytale" from Barbie in a Fashion Fairytale. I never saw the movie but I was on a Tiffany Giardina kick when I was about ten. If you listen to the song, it's obvious how relatable the song is to Style Savvy. Also Tiffany Giardina makes me feel really old. Anyone remember "Hurry Up and Save Me"? Jesus Christ.**

* * *

 _~ Life Is A Fairytale ~_

The next day, I get up early so I have enough time to get ready before going to Mira Luna for my first day at work.

I brush my long bubblegum-pink hair in a side part, then apply heat protectant and flat iron it to get rid of the frizziness from my 8 hours of beauty sleep. My makeup I keep fairly natural, save for some eyeliner and a pair of dramatic false eyelashes to bring attention to my bright green eyes. I was new to town, so I didn't exactly know where the fabulous makeup stores were yet.

When was all ready, I made some coffee in the small kitchen right off my bedroom. My not-so-luxurious apartment was made up of three rooms: the bathroom (connected to the bedroom), my bedroom (connected to the kitchen), and the kitchen/living room. It doesn't really get any tinier than this ladies and gentlemen.

Much of the apartment was bare, save for my bed and the few boxes of stuff I'd brought when I moved out of my parents' house. After years of working a minimum wage at a cafe throughout high school and until just recently, I had finally saved up enough money to get a small apartment in a small town outside of the city. I'm 20 years old and ready to start a life of my own.

I drive to work in my white 2007 VW beetle, a gift from my parents for my 17th birthday. When I arrive, a girl not too much older than myself is there to greet me.

"Hi there! Welcome to Mira Luna" she says. "Are you here for a new outfit? Because I already love the one you have on!"

"Actually, I-"

"Wait a sec! I know you! Well, I don't actually _know_ you, but I do know you're the new assistant Michaela hired."

"Yeah, I-"

"You look just like she described. I mean, down to the eyebrow shape . . . Um, ignore what I just said. I swear we weren't talking about you behind your back . . . nothing bad, anyway. And Michaela was just so excited that she scouted out some serious talent! One sec." She seems to ramble on and on. "Oh, Michaela! That new fashion superstar you hired is here!" She calls out to Michaela.

 _Is everyone here loquacious or is it just me?_

"Good morning, Diana! Right on time, I see." Michaela says as she makes her way over to us. "I see you've met Emmylou" Michaela lets out a slight giggle. "She works here too. You could learn a lot from her, Diana! She's a talented stylist."

"Oh, really?" I say. "I dabble in styling as well. Apparently I'm halfway decent at it."

"Oh come now, I've seen you in action!" Michaela tells me. "You're quite talented as well."

"If you need any help at all, I'm your girl!" Emmylou exclaims as the bell rings behind her.

"Why don't you show Emmylou your fashion magic?" Michaela says to me.

I approach the customer with a friendly smile on my face. "Hi! Need any help finding anything?" I ask her.

"Ah yes," she says. "My friend invited me to a party, which is good. But I have no idea what to wear, which is bad!"

"What about something nice and feminine? That would work for a party right?" I say to her as we make our way to a rack of dresses. I pick out a simple, yet refined pastel pink and black dress from a more high-end brand.

"That's perfect! I can't wait to see how it looks on me!" she squeals, grabbing the hanger from my hands and frolicing to the dressing room. Upon finishing changing, she steps out and does a twirl for me.

"Now that I've tried this on, I'm really liking it! I wanted refines, and you've given it to me in spades!"

Emmylou shows me how to use the register as I ring up the customer. Luckily, my previous job at the cafe had me using the register all the time, so learning this one came naturally.

"Thanks so much! This shopping trip completely made my day!" the customer said on her way out.

After she leaves Michaela comes up to me. "That casual dress was just the perfect choice for a party outfit" she says to me. "Not bad for someone who just started!"

"Thanks" I say, blushing.

"You seem to be picking up on what the customer wants. Keep it up, and you'll do just fine here! And whenever you're tired, feel free to take a thirty minute lunch and go get some air. Even the best fashionistas need a little rest, after all!"

I nod, and thank Michaela again before getting back to work.

After about thirty minutes of helping customers, I notice the girl from yesterday walk into the shop.

"Hello! I'm back!" she says walking up to me. "Thanks for helping me out yesterday. I've gotten so many compliments on my new jeans! Everyone loves them! Oh, and I love them too, of course!"

"I'm glad," I say. "So what brings you back today?"

"I'm actually looking for some outerwear, something with a style that just pops, to wear with my jeans!"

"Sure. What about this?" I ask holding up a light blue satin bomber jacket.

"That is absolutely perfect!" she says as I hand her the jacket to slip on. Apparently the jacket was just her size, because she slips it on over her clothes with ease. Checking herself out in the mirror, she says "Yep, I want it" and brings it over to the register. I ring her up and stamp her card.

"I am seriously falling in love with this place!" she says excitedly. "I'll be back soon! Thanks for your help today!"

After she leaves, Michaela, who was standing next to me at the register, leans over and asks "That customer just now was here yesterday, wasn't she? I see you already have your own regular clients. Color me impressed!"

Just then, Emmylou emerges from a changing room in some rather pop garb. "Yep, pop is not my thing."

"Aww, you look adorable, Emmylou!" Michaela says as she walks over and pinches Emmylou's cheeks.

"Like I said, pop is not my thing. I've got more of a certain _goût raffiné."_

"Those bright colors don't make you feel the least bit cheerful?" I tease.

"Okay, maybe just a little bit" Emmylou says, giving in.

I go back to work following our little chat, picking out things for customers and such. I work until night when I assist a beautiful girl who looks to be part Asian. Her short, ombre hair and sophisticated makeup catches me off guard.

"Hey! Do you need any help finding anything?" I ask her in a friendly manner.

"Hi!" she says "It's actually the first day off from the hair salon I've had in awhile, so I thought I'd come here. Everything here is absolutely gorgeous!"

"Thank you!" I say. "We make an effort to carry all the top brands."

We chat for a bit before she has to run. She tells me she'll be back soon.

I make my way back to the dressing rooms, clearing out the clothes left in them and putting them back in their respective places. Restock is the easiest part of the job. I take my time, looking around the shop just watching everyone. This is when I notice Michaela taking to a very tall, dark skinned woman. Michaela is gesturing towards me. The tall woman and I make eye contact. I very quickly finish folding the clothes in my hands and walk over there to greet them.

"Good evening," the tall woman greets me. Seeing her face up close, she is actually quite beautiful. "You must be Michaela's new hire!"

"This is Avery, one of my oldest friends. I told her all about you!" Michaela fills me in.

Avery chuckles. "As a matter of fact, she won't stop talking about you. It'll be interesting to see where your career goes. . . hm . . . If you ever need help, feel free to come to me, okay?"

"Sure!" I say thankfully. "Anyway, is there anything in particular I can help you find?"

"Actually, I'm in the market for a new bag, but not just any bag will do!" Avery explains. "I'd like something feminine that won't clash with my outfit."

"I've got just the thing!" I say to her as I lead her to the bag section. I pick out a rectangular clutch with a heart-shaped clasp that perfectly matches her black sequined dress. "How's this?" I ask. "The metal clasp has such a unique shape, don't you think?"

Avery examines the bag for a moment, comparing the black leather with the black in her dress. "I think you're a little too good at this, Diana!" she says, complimenting me. "I adore this bag! You have definitely got an eye for this; it's hard to believe you just started working here." Avery winks at me over her shoulder as she exits.

"Whoa! That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" Emmylou says from right behind me, scaring the daylights out of me.

"Gah! Jesus Christ, Emmylou!"

"Sorry, it's just that you actually sold a purse to Avery. That is _so_ cool! She used to be a model, you know. A pretty famous one, too!"

"Really? I can tell; she's absolutely stunning!"

"Yeah, I've served her once or twice, but she's never been that happy with something I picked out for her" Emmylou tells me. "She's got pretty high standards, I guess."

"I guess. . . maybe I'm just lucky."

"No, girl, don't think for one second that you don't have that kind of talent, because you do!" Emmylou reassures me.

After Michaela closes up, Emmylou and I decide to go to a local late-night cafe to celebrate my first day. It's just a few blocks down from the store, so we just walk together so we don't need to go through the hassle of finding new parking spaces. Emmylou just raves about the place the whole way there.

"No seriously, this is the best place in town. My boyfriend and I come here all the time" she says as she opens the door for me. We opt to sit outside, as it was a warm spring night. Both of us order some non-caffeinated green tea and a slice of strawberry marzipan.

"So tell me about yourself!" Emmylou says excitedly.

I think for a moment before saying "Well, I just moved into a small apartment not too far from here. I came from my parents' house all the way out in the midwest."

"Really? How do you like it here?"

"Well, I still don't know the area too well, but I've got a nice apartment and an even better job, so that's at least two things I like."

The conversation seems to go on and on like that for what seems like hours, but probably isn't much more than 45 minutes. Emmylou asks a question, and I just answer to the best of my abilities. At the very least we made a decent amount of progress before parting ways.

I drive home, and go to sleep feeling extremely satisfied with my first day at Mira Luna.


	3. Chapter 3: Mall Haul

**Hi babes! Just to reiterate, the first few chapters will be kinda slow for the more linear part of the game. Once I reach the point in the game where my character is on her own, I'll be able to get a little more creative with the story line.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read into my head's rambling imagination!**

* * *

 _~ Mall Haul ~_

When the sun has finally arisen, I am woken up to the sound of my doorbell ringing. Groggy from my sudden wake-up call, I slowly drag myself out of bed and answer the door.

There standing in the doorway was Emmylou, a big smile on her face. "I bet mine was the LAST face you thought you'd see this early in the morning!" she exclaims. "But I've come bearing gifts! Actually, I was supposed to give you these last night . . ."

"Gifts?"

"Yeah, just don't tell Michaela I forgot! We figured since you just moved here, you didn't have much to work with in your wardrobe, so here you go!" she says, handing me a large box of what was presumably clothing. "A shop assistant is kind of like a living billboard for the shop, so we can't have you in the same things all the time!"

"Thanks, Emmylou. That's really thoughtful of you guys!" I tell her.

"You're welcome! Anyways, I'm gonna head to the shop now. See you there!"

"Bye!" I say as I close the door behind her.

I take a few moments to look through my box of goodies before deciding on a pink gingham dress, some brown loafers and white frilly socks. I preferred more floral and flirty styles, but this would do just fine. After doing my makeup and styling my hair, I grabbed my tumbler full of coffee and headed out the door to work.

Michaela was the first to greet me. "Diana, good morning! You're looking awfully stylish today" she says.

"Well, of course I'm looking stylish; I'm wearing the clothes you sent me!" I joked.

"Well I'm glad you decided to wear them. And so soon, too!" she says. "I love how you put that outfit together. You're becoming quite the trendsetter!"

Michaela and I notice a loud grunt in frustration from across the store, obviously coming from Emmylou.

"What's got Emmylou all worked up over there?" Michaela wonders out loud as we walk over to the poor girl.

"Emmylou, what's wrong? You look upset" I say to her.

"We've got too many customers and too little stock!" She stammers. "Michaela, you and Diana need to help me out, and fast!"

"Alright, I'll send Diana over to the Buyer's Center to stock up!" Michaela says. "Daphne said she'd stop by anyway. . ."

"Speak of the devil!" Emmylou exclaims. "There she is!"

In walks a tall, slender woman who looks to be around Michaela's age (6 years older than me). She's decked out in a rather professional looking outfit, complete with a slick bob.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning, Daphne!" Michaela greets her before turning to me. "Let me introduce you two. Diana, this is Daphne. Daphne, this is Diana. Daphne works at the Buyer's Center; she knows the place like the back of her hand!"

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Daphne" I say, extending my hand.

"It's nice to meet you!" Daphne says, meeting my handshake. "I came in today to speak with you about the most important aspect of working in a boutique, Diana."

"She means replenishing stock" Michaela butts in. She hands me an envelope of money and tells me "Here's some of the shop's funds to buy some items with."

And with that Daphne and I head off to the Buyer's Center. We arrive at a giant building, about as big as every stadium I've ever seen. The building is architecturally modern, and the lush greenery and ornate fountain out front brings a cool tone that somehow makes me feel super important.

"Well, here we are!" Daphne says, gesturing to the grand building in front of us. She leads me inside, and it feels even bigger than it looks outside. "We don't have a whole lot of stores yet, this place just opened up recently, but you should be able to find what you're looking for" she tells me, before giving me a few store names and their general direction.

The first place on the list is Mint Sprinkles on the first floor. Upon my arrival, I am greeted by a chipper sales rep. "Welcome to Mint Sprinkles, my name is Connie. Let me know if you need any help finding anything!" she says brightly. Mint Sprinkles features youthful and cheery styles with some Japanese influence, very kawaii if I do say so myself. I picked out a few skirts and a shirt and I was on to the next store: AZ-USA (wow I wonder where the brand's headquarters are located).

AZ-USA has bolder clothing than Mint Sprinkles, the sales rep is wearing a leopard print velvet skirt for god sakes! I perused around, picking out a few different tops and adding each one to my basket. But a pair of jeans is what catches my eye. They're a pair of ripped skinny jeans in a gorgeous aqua color that was absolutely to die for. I end up buying ten of those.

Last on my list is Cantata Modo; a higher end brand with more sophisticated clothing. Most of their stuff isn't really my style, but I try my best to pick out some cute things to fill the demand for feminine fashions.

I drive back to Mira Luna feeling satisfied having spent less than one thousand on restock.

"Welcome back!" Michaela greets me upon my return. "Looks like you got what we needed." Michaela and I quickly hang up the new clothes I bought as to return to assisting customers.

I spend the next few hours assisting customers until I notice the hair dresser girl who was here yesterday. I approach her.

"Hiya! You were here yesterday, weren't you?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I'm back already. This street's going through a lot of changes lately," she says, making small talk. "They say this is THE place for fashion; this is where all the trends happen."

"Well I can't help but agree. I do work here after all" I giggle. "It's actually really inspiring!"

"Yeah! As a hairstylist, it's so great seeing all these things happen in this little town!"

We chat for a little while before she pauses, and then says "Hmm . . . you know what? I should buy something to remember this moment."

I take a quick scan of the store for something she would like. _Maybe something bold. . ._

I pick out a white graphic tee that seems to be just this girl's style: subtly bold. "What about this?" I ask. "A bolder style would really look good on you."

"Yes! That's me all over!" she gushes. "Bold is the way I like things."

The girl tries on the shirt and ends up buying it. "By the way," she says as I ring her up. "My name's Celeste. You seem cool, we should hang sometime." We then exchange numbers before parting ways.

The rest of the night is spent the same as my afternoon: assisting customers. I even sold an $800 jacket to one Brianne Evans. After closing up, I return home determined to get some shut eye.

I'm at home in my pjs when I hear the doorbell ring. I answer the door to find a tall, blonde delivery boy standing there holding a large box. I immediately stand up straight, startled at how good-looking the guy is.

"Hey there! I've got a delivery from the Buyer's Center" he says. "It's addressed to . . . Diana Terra. That's you, yeah? Cool name."

"Thanks!" I say, putting on a shy smile.

The delivery boy seems slightly flustered. "I, uh, forgot introduce myself. Sorry, totally rude of me. I'm Brad, professional courier extraordinaire!" He adds a smooth flare to that last bit.

"So yeah, whenever you order items from the Buyer's Center, I'll be here to deliver them!" We stand there in awkward silence for a few moments, just staring at each other. I actively maintain eye contact for my own humor's sake.

Brad finally breaks the silence with the sound of his pager beeping. "I'd better get going, or I'll be late for my next stop" Brad tells me. "But it was nice meeting you!"

I can feel a blush shade of pink creeping its way onto my cheeks. "Nice meeting you, too."

"I look forward to seeing you next time you order something. Have an awesome day-night! I meant night! . . . ha ha, see ya!" Brad fumbles for the words as he closes the door.

 _Well he was cute, if not a little awkward. . ._


	4. Chapter 4: Parks and Reflection

**Okay, after this chapter things'll start to pick up. I promise.**

 **I've also been thinking about working on my other main story, but I don't know yet. . .**

* * *

 _~ Parks and Reflection ~_

"Nice hair" I say as I walk in, complementing Emmylou's side braid.

The store is already busy when I walk in, so I quickly put my things away in the back room. "Oh, good morning, Diana!" Michaela says to me as I exit the back room. "Did you see Emmylou's playing around with new hairstyles?"

"Yeah, I think it suits her" I say honestly.

"Apparently this new hairstylist, Celeste, has opened up a shop in town so Emmylou feels the need to step up her hair style creativity" Michaela smiles. "Alright, now you get back to work. And don't forget to take your lunch at noon!"

"Alright, alright" I say as I stroll onto the sales floor.

Not long after beginning my work, a woman with flawless makeup walks in. For but a moment I am insecure about the quality of my own makeup, but I am able to push away those insecurities as to approach her.

"Hi, welcome to Mira Luna!" I say to her.

"Hi! I was strolling through the neighborhood and I couldn't help but notice how packed this place is! I've been living in another town for a while, but now that I'm back home, I find myself surprised" she tells me.

"Yeah, we've been getting pretty popular lately" I tell her, just making conversation.

She smiles at me. "Maybe I will get something, since I'm here already. Let me see . . . how about something bold?"

"No problem!" I say with a smile.

I pick out an outfit for her, paying close attention to her budget. The outfit is comprised completely of strictly bold items including a pink leopard print cami with corset lacing on the sides, those fabulous aqua skinny jeans from yesterday, and a pair of olive knee-high boots. All together, the outfit is significantly less than her budget, yet coherent and high fashion. Upon trying it on, she decides to buy it without question.

"The city seems to have improved so much since I was last here!" she tells me as she leaves. "I'm so glad I came back!"

"Well, I hope you have a great rest of your day, miss!" I enthusiastically say as I see her out.

"You know, I'm positive I've seen that woman before" Emmylou tells me later on as we ring up customers. "Maybe it was at the makeup studio?"

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised. The highlighter she's wearing really makes her skin glow" I respond as pack my customer's purchase into a bag. "You can tell from one glance that she obviously knows a lot about makeup."

When the store is empty, Emmylou and I play dress-up with one another, picking outfits for each other and trying them on. I put together a more ladylike and feminine outfit for Emmylou: a white blouse with a black ribbon around the neckline, a black high-waisted pencil skirt, and some black kitten-heel sandals. Prim and professional, indeed. Meanwhile for me, Emmylou chooses a cotton skirt with a purple floral pattern, a soft pink cami with lace trimming, a cropped gray vest, and some white strappy sandals. While it was a softer look than I was used to, it was just my style.

Emmylou and I have truly become fast friends. In the few days that I've been working at Mira Luna, Emmylou and I have grown together like sisters. Our friendship started off slow, most of our friendship had developed today while working and when the store was empty. But that didn't really matter to us.

During our lunch, Emmylou and I take a walk to the park for a picnic. After all, it was a gorgeous spring day in May! We'd been cooped up inside the shop for a few hours, it was no wonder we were ready to get out!

"Gosh, it's so gorgeous out! I love this kind of weather" Emmylou tells me as we sit on the grass sipping iced tea. "You know the first time I saw Michaela, I totally fell in love with her outfit."

"Oh god, I thought you were going to stop at 'I totally fell in love with her,' and I was about to be like 'holy shit, dude, you have a boyfriend'" At this point I'm laughing so hard, I'm scared tea will come out my nose. _Leave it to Emmylou for some awkward phrasing. . ._

"Ha ha, very funny. Anyway, she was competing in the Elite Contest-"

"Hon, it seriously sounds like a love-at-first-sight story."

"Diana, just let me finish!"

"That's what she said."

"Gah, shut up!" Emmylou jokes as she punches my arm playfully. "Well, she won that contest, you know. Blew all the other contestants out of the water! The Michaela who won the Elite Contest was sooo different from the Michaela we see today. She was the most popular stylist in a 100-mile radius! Her face was everywhere; she was even featured in all the magazines! From the moment I saw her, I knew that I wanted to be just like her. I was like, 'I'm totally gonna become a great stylist!' Then I heard that Michaela had moved back into town and started working at Mira Luna. I went to her on my hands and knees and begged her to take me on as an assistant. I think she thought I was kinda goofy at first, but she definitely gave me my first break. And she had such great style . . . But at some point, I stopped dressing for myself and started dressing for her, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it" I say before taking another sip of my iced tea.

"Like, I was totally focused on dressing all cool and fancy, just like her. I looked like a mini-Michaela! . . . I think she picked up on that after a while. That's why she's always dressing me up in pop clothes."

"Wait, it was her that chose those outfits for you?" I ask surprised.

"Ha, yeah. I think she's been trying really hard to get me to understand how there are all sorts of different outfits out there" Emmylou tells me. "And I think maybe it's starting to get through to me" Emmylou smiles. "Thanks for letting me talk your ear off."

"Aww bring it in, babe!" I say opening my arms wide to hug my coworker.

"You know what?" Emmylou says while hugging me. "Thanks to our little talk, I've finally made up my mind." I pull away raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, but I can't tell you what I've made up my mind about. Sorry!"

I chuckle, understanding. "Whatever you say, honbun. Let's head back to Mira Luna."

I can tell from just looking at her, a big weight has been lifted off of Emmylou's shoulders. I smile to myself, understanding that even just venting to someone can be a big help.

When we get back to the shop, I assist customers until closing time.

Right as we're finishing up our last customers, Emmylou pulls me and Michaela aside. "Hey, guys. Can you come here for a sec?" she begins. "I've been thinking a lot about this lately, and I think I've finally made up my mind. . ."

"What is it, Emmylou?" Michaela asks, slightly concerned.

"I've decided that I'm going to take some time to focus on my work as a stylist" Emmylou says, testing the waters. "Working here with you guys has been a dream come true for me, but it's time for this girl to move on."

"Aww, Emmylou!" Michaela and I both say as we corner her into a group hug.

"I hate to see you go, Emmylou. But it's my job to encourage you to spread your wings and fly!" Michaela says, almost to tears. "Just know that you'll always have Diana and I in your corner. We can't wait to see what you accomplish!"

"That's right!" I add.

Emmylou starts to tear up a bit. "That means so much to me! Thank you! Especially you, Diana. You really helped me figure out my next step!"

"Well, I can't take all the credit!" I laugh.

"Ugh, I can't keep up with you two and your secret conversations!" Michaela jokes. "Alright girls, we ought to close up shop for today. Thank you for everything, Emmylou."

"We'll be in touch" I say with one last hug before we all leave.


	5. Chapter 5: A Damn Good Day

_~ A Damn Good Day ~_

It's weird working without Emmylou around. Usually she was there to chat with and play dress-up with when business was slow. It's as though part of Mira Luna was missing, and it _is_ now that Emmylou is gone. Although, now I am able to focus more and really delve into my styling, another part of me likes to replay memories of all the fun we used to have.

All morning I help customers until I notice Daphne walking in. "Good morning, Diana. I was in the area, so I thought I'd pay you a visit" she says. "How are you doing? Is everything going smoothly?"

"Well, Emmylou quit last night to focus on her career as a stylist, so it's kinda weird working without her. Other than that, everything's fine. We've had a great flow of customers today. . ." I tell her.

"Well that's wonderful darling. Just remember that if you're running out of anything, to come see us at the Buyer's Center; our staff is always ready to help." Daphne's watch starts beeping. "Alright, I'd best be on my way. Hope to see you at the Buyer's Center soon!"

"See you, Daphne!" I wave to her as she leaves.

During my lunch hour, the shop is pretty much dead, so Michaela and I take a trip downtown. "Well, here we are" she says. "So, Diana, how often do you go downtown?"

"Not much really. I don't particularly care for the hustle and bustle of the city. The only thing I really come down here for is the shopping."

"That's a shame, this is a great place to get spotted!" Michaela tells me as we walk. "If you come here in a particularly stunning outfit, someone'll probably let you know how great it is. And the more you come here the more compliments you'll get. I come here for a little confidence boost every now and again."

"You need a confidence boost sometimes?"

"Of course I do, sweetheart. Everyone does sometimes. Anyway, that's not why I brought you here."

"Why _did_ you bring me here?"

"I thought it'd be nice to explore and go people-watching."

So we explore for a bit, picking up bagels from a food truck along the way. We take a selfie in front of Tiffany's, bagels in hand.

"I just realized," Michaela says as we eat our bagels on the ground outside of Tiffany's. "Isn't this the first time we've had a chance to have a nice, leisurely chat outside the boutique?"

"I think you're right. . ."

"I don't know, I just thought we both could use a friend now that Emmylou's off living her dreams. Also, I don't know about you, but I needed a breather."

We then head back to the shop and I end up working the rest of the day. Michaela let me go home early since the shop wasn't busy, so I was able to get some extra sleep.

The next morning I am ten minutes early. "What a model employee; I bet you could run this place all by yourself!" Michaela comments upon my arrival. I can't help but smile at the compliment.

Celeste comes in not long after we open.

"I'm back again, did you miss me?" she says excitedly as she walks in. "Hey, Diana- Can I call you Diana?" I giggle a little at her politeness.

"Of course, you don't even have to ask."

"Right. Ah, I styled Emmylou's hair the other day, and she just would not stop talking about you." Luckily, Celeste cuts herself off before she starts rambling. "Anyway, I'm actually here to have you find me a new outfit."

"Sure, no problem!"

For her, I pick out a bold, yet versatile outfit consisting of a denim skirt with suede fringe around the top, a muted purple tank top with the words "Leap of Faith" printed across it, and some beige/tan preppy-ish boots to match the fringe on the skirt. Like always, Celeste is absolutely over the moon.

"WOOHOO! I LOVE IT!" she practically yells in excitement. Not only do I get a happy customer, but also shattered eardrums as well. I cringe a little at how loud she is.

"I'm so glad I came here, Diana!"

"We're glad to have you" I say, cordial as ever despite the effects of her enthusiasm earlier. "Hey, why don't we go to the cafe during my break time and hang out? My break is in like two minutes..."

"That sounds like fun!"

"Alright, lemme just let Michaela know I'm leaving."

Celeste and I are able to snag a table outside despite the lunchtime rush. "This cafe used to be really teeny and cramped. It wasn't always opened up like it is now. I'm really loving this open-air style!" she tells me.

"It does have a nice aesthetic to it" I agree with her.

Just then, Celeste seems to notice someone behind me. "HEY! INGRID! INGRIIIID" she yells over to who I can only assume is this Ingrid. Funny enough, it turns out to be that rather cosmetic-savvy woman from a few days ago. "Hey, Celeste" she says, approaching us.

"Hi" I say to her.

"Oh, you're that girl from Mira Luna! Diana, was it?"

"Yep, that's me."

We sit and chat for a little while: Celeste about the hair salon, Ingrid about the makeup studio, and I about the boutique. We end up having a really interesting conversation. However, eventually we all decide to head back to work, cutting the conversation short.

Back at Mira Luna, as soon as I walk in, the girl with the tousled brown hair, my first customer, walks in behind me.

"Hi there!" she greets me.

"Oh, do you need help finding anything?"

"Um, actually . . . I'm not here to shop today. I was wondering if you happened to have any part-time jobs available?"

I bring her to Michaela, who, after a quick look through her resume, says "Alright, as soon as I'm done with the paperwork, we'll get in touch."

"Really? I got the job? Cool!" the girl says, excited beyond belief (but apparently not as excited as Celeste earlier, like _damn_ ). "Thanks so much! I promise I'll work hard!"

When the girl, whose name I learn is Shea, leaves, Michaela and I continue a conversation.

"Oh dear! I just remembered how we first met, Diana" she says "You had such a great sense of style, I couldn't help but notice you! And you were so helpful to me as well. So, um . . . Can I ask you a something, Diana? A personal favor, really!"

"Anything!"

"Would you please coordinate an outfit for me?"

It was almost like a marriage proposal. "Yes, yes, a million times yes!" I squeal.

I decide to go for a more street look for Michaela, and pick out a white t-shirt, a fitted miniskirt with red and blue florals, a biker jacket, and some olive knee-high boots. "What can I say? You've exceeded my expectations!" Michaela says as she exits the dressing room, twirling as to show off the outfit.

"Right! That settles it. I've come to a decision." Michaela says, suddenly changing her tone, making me concerned. "Brace yourself, Diana. This may come as a bit of a shock!"

" _Here we go . . ."_ I think to myself. I'm not sure exactly what Michaela's going to say, but my gut feeling tells me it's going to be something important. To be honest, it scares me a little bit. I don't even know what she's going to say and I already don't know if I'm going to be able to deal with it. All I can do right now is brace myself.

"I want to make you the manager of this boutique!"

The words come in slow motion, and I begin to feel as if I'm in a dream. "But I practically just started working here!"

"Well, I decided a while ago that I wanted to turn over this shop to someone I could really trust. And you definitely have what it takes, Diana!"

"What? Really? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure; you've proven yourself to be talented in both fashion and business, so I'm sure you'll do great things with this place!" Ah, hold on tight for just a moment. There's someone I want you to meet."

Michaela leads me outside the shop where a tall man with slicked back blonde hair is waiting casually, leaning on a planter. She introduces me to him, this Harris fellow: apparently a very talented interior designer.

"I'm pleased to meet you. You're the talk of the town, you know." He tells me, his courtly mannerisms catching me off guard.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure to meet you as well."

And with that we begin the preparations for making the store my own. I decide to rename the store Pink Cactus; it was the first thing off the top of my head, but I thought it would be a cute logo, so I just went with it. As far as interior decoration, I go with a more elegant look than the current one. Until I figure out my aesthetic vision, I decide it would be good to stick with a more versatile design for now.

The construction seems to take forever, but opening day comes sooner than I thought it would. . .


End file.
